Whodunnit: Murders of a Red Herring, Episode 7: Trip into Reality
Start The guests are relaxing around the manor when the here a series of loud crunches and muffled screams. They run to the foyer, where Giles carefully guides them to Shawn's bathroom, which is near his bedroom. Blood is splattered across the shower and nearby objects. Shawn's bloody and naked legs poke out over the shower edge. His body is surrounded by blood and exploded ice everywhere in the shower. The guests are they guided away, where they learn that the investigations will take place in separate times, due to close proximity. The Crime Scene Andrew, James, Lexi and Neveah visit the bathroom in which Shawn was killed. They automatically notice a sharp piece of metal soaked in blood on the tip of the sliding shower door. Inside, several areas are taped off. The handle of the shower is completely marked off. The shower head is out of reach, but thin grains of blood are barely noted by Neveah. Several holes have been burned into the ground and sides of the shower. Touching the ice automatically burns the fingers of the guests, leading to them walking away, where time quickly ends. A missed clue was a small latch that was locked from their side. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Zayn, Pabla and Doris visit Shawn's bedroom after the other four visit the bathroom. The door opens easily, despite being locked, which suggests a break-in. A phone sits on the table with a recorded message playing. They listen to it, which says: "Hello, Shawn Anathema. I have recently received intel that you have a severe case of pneumonia. My suggestion is to take warm showers ." When Pabla holds her phone over the phone, she notices an odd sign of static too low for humans to here. It is clearly distinguishing the part about showers and pneumonia. The first part is likely real, while the second feels faked. In the closet, there is a locked door that appears to lead behind the shower. Morgue Toby and Samantha visit the morgue, a floor below Shawn's room. Shawn's body lies naked on the table, wrapped in a thin towel. Several stab marks are noted on his side. More notable are the burn marks, which even reveal certain organs. Shawn's skull has a brutal fracture on the top left side of his head. Sharp stab wounds highlight Shawn's broken legs. Riddle The riddle this time is presented in the study, with each guest receiving a cranium and brain model keychain, dedicated to Shawn's job as a brain surgeon. The riddle is read aloud as: "My love has been drowned amongst the flaming water, The Killer has slain me in a mode of mindless slaughter, To find out how, look for the beat that gains me what I miss, Here's a hint: Look for the hole where you note bliss." Neveah and Lexi are the only guests to stay in the study to solve the riddle. They look for the holes for the ears, which you hear blissful noise with, and even the word bliss itself. Inscribed around them is a link to a website, which continues on the opposite side. They notice a line of active computers. Typing in the link pulls up an unblocked digital map of the brain. A large crack has been painted over the top of the cranium, revealing a way into the actual brain on the keychain. They find a sector labelled love on the website, which is found inside the fake brain. Inscribed on the side is tiny writing, which is magnified with a nearby peering glass. The words "High Theatre" are visible, hinting to the balconies over the house movie theater. There they find a large film camera aimed at the screen. Hitting Play begins a silent film. Suddenly, the tape stops. Checking the film canister, they find a cut across the base. Carved into the bottom is an arrow pointing to the side. They push the cart to the side, revealing a hidden door. It leads to right behind Shawn's shower. To the side is the water tank, which has two tanks named "Hot" and "Cold". Peeling away the labels reveals that hot water is actuall a mix of containable acid and boiled metals and Cold water is liquid nitrogen. On the opposite side is a sliding door that enters into the shower. Up close to the shower head, Neveah sees blood clearly, and a possible theory as to what it means. Winners, Losers and a Solution Neveah wins for the second time in the season due to the perfect theory. Here is what she thought: The Killer intercepted a call about Shawn having pneumonia. They craftily added a fake section about having to take warm showers. They then left a phone playing the message in Shawn's room. Shawn decidedly took a hot shower. One thing he didn't know, however, that the killer had previously installed a dual tank, which they filled with acids, liquid metals and liquid nitrogen. He was automatically sprayed with acid and flame, which burned his skin and surroundings. Tripping, they accidentally knocked the switch to cold, spraying liquid nitrogen all over Shawn and the bathtub and shower. He slipped to the ground, accidentally setting it to a regular water setting. This caused liquid nitrogen to form a reaction, exploding ice outward and into Shawn's sides. Shawn attempted to escape, lifting his legs up and above. The killer, desperate to stop Shawn, snuck into Shawn's room and through a secret door in the closet. They slid open a secret panel in the shower, then grabbed the shower head and bashed it into the victim's head. This caused Shawn to drop backwards into the shower, his legs still barely dangling out the shower. The Killer slid through and incapacitated the powerless Shawn with several stabs from the shower door, which had a blade hidden on it. They then left the shower on regular, and left. How come the guests never heard this? Shawn's room had a soundproof barrier.